This invention is directed to systems and methods for trick-play functions in video or audio entertainment systems.
Interactive media guidance applications, such as interactive television program guides, are well known in the art. Some interactive media guidance applications provide video entertainment device users with the ability to perform “trick-play” functions upon video. Such trick-play functions include pause, rewind, and fast-forward. The interactive media guidance applications cache video programs that are transmitted over a network or transmission system (e.g., satellite, cable, or off-the-air) to allow users to trick-play through the video programs. To provide trick-play functions, these systems may begin caching video when the user tunes to the program, which may be in progress. As a result, users of such systems can rewind to the point in time when they first tuned to the program, but not to any prior point in time.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for trick-play functions by which the user may rewind a video to a time prior to when the user first started viewing the video and fast-forward to a point beyond where the real-time transmission is presently streaming.